


Exes and Ohs

by Alteas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ex Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteas/pseuds/Alteas
Summary: Appeler un ex n'est pas très intelligent. Mais rappeler... atteint des niveaux exponentiels de stupidité. Mais Greg le fait et Mycroft décroche, alors la faute leur échoue à tous les deux.Traduction de Exes and Ohs de out_there.





	Exes and Ohs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * A translation of [Exes and Ohs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033451) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Note de out_there : _Vous savez, je n'arrive pas à croire que « sexe avec un ex » soit réellement un tag d'AO3. Ça m'a tellement amusée que j'étais obligée de l'utiliser._  
>  _Merci à Celli de constamment m'encourager, même quand je n'écris parfois que quelques paragraphes. Merci à Misbegotten de me corriger et de rire aux bons endroits. Merci à Tehomet d'analyser mes textes d'un œil si britannique._
> 
> Avertissement : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l’œuvre originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.
> 
> Enjoy

Aussi loin qui puisse aller l'erreur humaine, même dans les moments les plus sombres, appeler un ex tard dans la nuit n'est pas la chose la plus stupide que Greg ait faite C'est probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait faite cette année, mais ce n'est pas comme courir à l'aveugle dans une ruelle après un suspect armé. Ce n'est pas d'une idiotie létale.

 

C'est juste suffisamment stupide pour mal finir et il le sait. Il est plus malin qu'avant son divorce. Il est assez malin pour savoir qu'une rupture a ses raisons et que ces mêmes raisons ne disparaissent pas juste parce qu'il a bu quelques verres après une longue enquête résolue. Il veut fêter ça et il veut se sentir bien, et il veut étouffer cette vague de pitié en sachant qu'il ne peut appeler personne d'autre à une heure du matin en s'attendant à une réponse.

 

Donc il appelle Mycroft Holmes. Il est juste assez saoul pour agir délibérément stupidement, même s'il sait que c'est une mauvaise idée.

 

C'était il y a des années et ça n'a duré que quelques mois. Pour Greg, c'était un rebond post-divorce, une tentative désespérée de ne pas se sentir comme un reliquat de l'amour. Mycroft ressemblait à une porte de sortie, après la mort présumée de Sherlock.

 

« Salut, Mycroft, » lance-t-il quand on décroche à l'autre bout du fil. Il entendu un petit bourdonnement alors que Mycroft analyse la situation -il peut probablement entendre l'alcool qui coule dans le système de Greg, mais peut-il entendre que Greg est chez lui, les pieds déchaussés sur la table basse ? Peut-il déduire la bouteille de Johnnie Walker à moitié vide à côté de lui ?

 

« Qu'est-il arrivé au technicien de laboratoire ? » demande Mycroft, la voix claire et grinçante malgré l'heure tardive. « Les appels à cette heure de la nuit devraient être consacrés à la personne que tu fréquentes. »

 

Mycroft est toujours direct et droit. Greg ne sait pas pourquoi ces traits de caractères l'ennuient chez Sherlock mais lui donne envie de s'affaler dans le sofa et d'écarter les jambes chez Mycroft, s'offrant à quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas le voir. Il songe à faire glisser une main vers le bas, à palper son sexe. Il ne le fait pas, mais il est tenté.

 

« Ça n'a pas marché. » Plusieurs rencarts infructueux. Quatre soirées de conversations étranges par-dessus les tables neutres de restaurants et deux brèves discussions autour d'un café. C'était amical et plein de bonnes intentions. Ça n'a jamais mené nulle part.

 

Tandis que les nuits passées avec Mycroft étaient casées dans les trous d'un emploi du temps chargé. Les seuls repas étaient à emporter, mais ils mangeaient séparément la plupart du temps. Souvent à leurs bureaux respectifs. Ils s'appelaient quand leurs travaux y étaient propices et se rejoignaient pour coucher ensemble. Du sexe féroce, exigeant, demandeur. S'y atteler avec ferveur comme quand Greg avait dix-sept ans et qu'il craignait que ses parents rentrent plus tôt que prévu à la maison. Ce n'était pas la relation la plus saine et épanouissante que Greg ait connue, mais c'était bien mieux que lutter pour échanger quelques mots au deuxième rendez-vous.

 

« Je ne suis pas à Londres, » l'informe Mycroft. Il a une maison de campagne quelque part au fin fond du pays, Greg en est certain. Il n'a vu que sa résidence londonienne, une immense maison de ville plus grande qu'il n'en a jamais vue dans la Zone 1. C'est comme revenir à l’Ère Victorienne, tout en boiseries et armures d'époque. La maison de campagne de Mycroft en est probablement une version encore plus grande.

 

« C'est dommage. »

 

« Car tu es éméché et d'humeur amoureuse ? » claque Mycroft, articulant chaque mot avec précision.

 

« Bourré et en rut ? Plutôt, oui, » confirme Greg, et Mycroft se racle la gorge de cette drôle de manière qui signifie qu'il est amusé mais qu'il se contrôle pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

 

Greg a toujours trouvé que le self-control était sexy. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit mis à baiser avec l'homme le plus calme d'Angleterre.

 

« Dois-je jouer la voix de la raison ? Te rappeler que cela fait des années, Gregory ? »

 

Et ça. Mycroft dit toujours son nom complet, comme s'il était dans le bureau du directeur et qu'il récoltait une heure de colle. Comme si Mycroft avait le droit de l'appeler par tous les noms qui lui plaisent. C'est une autre de ces caractéristiques qu'il ne devrait pas trouver érotiques, mais Greg passe sa main sur son estomac, arrêtant ses doigts à la boucle de sa ceinture.

 

« Je préférerais que tu ne dises pas ça, » déclare Greg, la voix plus basse et rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. « J'ai bien d'autres idées de mots pour cette voix qu'est la tienne. »

 

« Du sexe par téléphone ? Vraiment ? »

 

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il parvient aisément à détacher sa ceinture, à déboutonner sa braguette et à dézipper sa fermeture éclair. Il est déjà à moitié dur rien qu'à l'idée. Il n'a besoin que d'une friction ou deux pour respirer plus vite, et un va-et-vient lent semble le plus délicieux des pêchers. « Allez, Mycroft. Pourquoi pas ? »

 

« Car tu as des papiers à remplir demain pour classer ton affaire, ce qui inclus la participation de Sherlock. Te crois-tu vraiment capable de regarder mon frère dans les yeux sans qu'il ne le sache ? »

 

Mycroft peut sonner froid et désintéressé, mais Greg a entendu mainte fois cette voix à son oreille tandis que Mycroft le pilonnait jusqu'à trouer le matelas. Mycroft peut donner l'impression de discuter des propriétés de l'Earl Grey alors que quelqu'un le prend en gorge profonde. Ce ton ne veut rien dire.

 

« Savoir quoi ? » interroge Greg, à bout de souffle.

 

« Savoir ceci. Savoir que tu m'as appelé pour t'étendre sur ton canapé, encore habillé, ta verge en main, te masturbant au son de ma voix. Ta main gauche occupée à te toucher avec urgence puisque la droite tient le téléphone. »

 

« Et ? » insiste Greg, car Mycroft n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il a raison. Il le sait déjà. Il sait probablement que les orteils de Greg sont recroquevillés autour du rebord de la table basse, cherchant un appui. Que les hanches de Greg commencent à bouger, poussant à la rencontre de sa main. Que Greg sent la chaleur ravager sa peau, qu'il est de plus en plus proche à chaque mouvement de ses doigts, que toute sa main y travail avec acharnement.

 

« Et maintenant, tu aimerais avoir pris le temps de te déshabiller. D'enlever ta chemise au lieu de la laisser se froisser autant. D'avoir ôté ton pantalon pour être capable d'ouvrir les cuisses au large, pour pouvoir te montrer au grand jour. De cette façon que tu avais de te montrer pour moi, de t'allonger sur mon lit, d'écarter tes fesses avec tes propres doigts en poussant ces petits bruits honteux. »

 

Mycroft poursuit son discours mais ce souvenir, ce sentiment d'être observé et désiré, chaque fibre de lui cataloguée et détaillée, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Il jouit d'une dernier coup de poignet enragé.

 

Il reste couché là, luttant pour avaler de l'air. Ses vêtements sont dans un état sans nom. Il est dans un était sans nom. Mais putain, c'était torride.

 

Il se demande si Mycroft a trouvé ça excitant aussi. Si Mycroft est assis dans son vieux mausolée de campagne, ignorant son érection. Ou s'il s'est abandonné à l'envie d'y toucher.

 

Avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner, Mycroft assène « Va dormir, Gregory, » et raccroche.

 

* * *

 

 

Greg a depuis longtemps passé la barre des quarante ans. Depuis bien longtemps. Il est trop vieux pour s'endormir sur les divan sans le regretter le lendemain matin. Il se réveille avec les épaules raides et les muscles du côté droit de son cou sont froissés. Il plie les jambes et s'assoit, il grogne comme s'il en avait quatre-vingt. Il peut ajouter le bas de son dos et ses ischio-jambiers à la liste des muscles qui préfèrent dormir sur un vrai matelas.

 

Moins il pense à sa chemise, mieux c'est.

 

Il regarde sa bouteille de Johnnie Walker. Il récupère son portable entre les coussins du sofa pour vérifier l'heure, mais la batterie est vide.

 

Il s'autorise un soupir d'auto-dérision puis se traîne sous la douche. Il a une pile de paperasse sur son bureau et elle ne se remplira pas toute seule.

 

* * *

 

Quand Greg entre, John et Sherlock l'attendent déjà. Il est presque dix heures donc Greg n'est pas réellement surpris, mais il espérait une matinée calme.

 

John sourit et l'apostrophe, « Veillé tard ? »

 

« Tu comprends que tu es vieux quand te réveiller sur ton canapé est pire qu'avoir la gueule de bois, » réplique Greg, et John acquiesce avec une sympathie amicale.

 

Sherlock le dévisage comme si son commentaire n'avait aucun sens. Ils ont moins de dix ans de différence, mais Sherlock a toujours l'énergie -et le temps de concentration- d'un adolescent. Il dort sans doute sur son sofa par choix.

 

« Quoi, Sherlock ? » Greg a une légère migraine. Il entend le peu de subtilité dans son ton.

 

Sherlock se dresse de toute sa stature, oriente son visage pour le dominer de ce long nez qu'il a. « Tu devrais éviter de boire avec excès si ça te fait penser que te rabibocher avec ton ex est une bonne idée. »

 

« Je ne suis pas débile, » croasse Greg à l'adresse de Sherlock. Ça sonne quelque peu comme un mantra personnel. « Je savais que ça craignait. »

 

« Alors ne le fais pas, » conclut Sherlock. À ses côtés, John offre à Greg une grimace de soutien mais surtout d'inconfort. Ils ont rarement parlé de quelque chose de plus personnel que les équipes de foot. Un regard fiable et viril qui dit 'Je suis là pour toi, mec. Mais pitié, ne parle pas de ça. »

 

« Évidemment, » siffle Greg. « Et je te serais également gré d'arrêter de courir après le danger sans renfort, de tirer sans autorisation de port d'arme légale et d'avoir recourt à des substances illicites quand tu t'ennuies. »

 

« Maigre comparaison, » argue Sherlock, offensé à l'idée que ses propres actions soient assimilées aux décisions proprement stupides de Greg. « Tu sais qu'elle te trompera à nouveau. »

 

« Je ne vais pas me remettre avec mon ex-femme, » l'informe Greg, essayant de ne pas dévoiler sa surprise à l'erreur de Sherlock. Cacher une réaction à Sherlock est une capacité indéniablement essentielle à sa survie. « Elle s'est remariée. Le professeur de sport, il me semble. »

 

« Être mariée n'a rien empêché la dernière fois. »

 

C'est aussi cinglant que ses autres observations, mais ça fait sourire Greg. Il vit peut-être seul, il mourra peut-être seul, mais il n'est plus le pauvre bougre qui se demande continuellement si sa femme le trompe. Il agite une main magnanime par-dessus son bureau. « Allez. Dis-moi comment John et toi avez résolu celle-ci. »

 

« La preuve était dans les gants de boxe... »

 

* * *

 

Appeler un ex n'est pas intelligent. Mais rappeler... atteint des niveaux exponentiels de stupidité. Mais Greg le fait et Mycroft décroche, alors la faute leur échoue à tous les deux.

 

« S'il te plaît, n'en fais pas une habitude, » déclare sarcastiquement Mycroft. Greg perçoit le manque de conviction. S'il était ennuyé ou énervé, il serait bien plus froid.

 

« Pourquoi tu as rompu ? » Greg Lestrade, mesdames et messieurs, diplomate de renom.

 

« Ce n'était plus pratique. »

 

« C'est exactement ce que tu as dit. » Greg se souvient des mots, se souvient du choc de la rupture qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Peut-être pas un rupture dans le vrai sens du terme : leur relation était bien trop informelle pour ça. Mais c'était un rejet sorti de nulle part et qui l'avait laissé sonné. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? »

 

« Pourquoi demandes-tu aujourd'hui ? »

 

« Parce qu'à l'époque, ma fierté en avait pris un coup. Le divorce était trop récent. Je ne pouvais pas courir après une autre personne qui ne voulait plus de moi. »

 

« Je sais pertinemment pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à l'époque, » rétorque Mycroft comme si c'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. « Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

 

« Je veux savoir. » Greg veut savoir pourquoi ses meilleures parties de jambes en l'air post-divorce ont soudainement pris fin, si c'est à cause de quelque chose qu'il a fait ou qu'il n'a, au contraire, pas fait. Peut-être était-ce juste une question de mauvais timing, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient jamais rien été de plus que quelques baises tard dans la nuit. Mais sortir avec quelqu'un est bizarre et contraignant, et voir Mycroft était facile. Pas besoin de se dire les choses car Mycroft sait déjà tout. Pas de possibilité de mal s'exprimer et de vexer Mycroft, ou d'être trop ironique ou franc, pas besoin de s'excuser de travailler trop ou d'avoir tout juste le temps de tirer un coup avant de retourner au bureau. Ça fonctionnait, jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête.

 

« Ce n'était plus pratique. Je devais me rendre sur le terrain. »

 

« Pour Sherlock ? » demande Greg. Il ne peut pas trouver d'autres raisons pour lesquelles Mycroft quitterait Londres aussi longtemps. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé quand tu es revenu ? »

 

Étonnamment, Mycroft renifle d'amusement. « Tu n'es pas suffisamment précieux pour mériter que je souffre les moqueries de mon frère. »

 

Greg sait combien Sherlock peut être odieux. Le propos n'est pas aussi insultant qu'il en a l'air. « Peut-être que tu pourrais m'appeler la prochaine fois que Sherlock quitte Londres. »

 

« Je ne pense pas que cela se produise dans un futur proche. »

 

* * *

 

Si Greg était logique, il saurait que Mycroft n'a pas changé depuis ces dernières années. Il est arrogant et trop intelligent, toujours condescendant et assuré d'avoir raison. Il est un Holmes de bout en bout, et quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait être impliquée avec un Holmes ?

 

Mais il ne peut pas nier trouver Mycroft attirant. Les costumes et les couches de tissu et son apparence extérieure parfaite, la confiance inébranlable dont Mycroft est paré même lorsqu'il est dévêtu. Greg travaille à Londres : Mycroft n'est pas le premier bourge puissant qu'il a rencontré mais il est différent de ces courtiers de la City qui courent sans arrêt. Mycroft n'est pas spécialement beau ou charmant, mais il est impossible à ignorer. Il y a quelque chose de magnétique chez cet homme.

 

Après son divorce, Greg était un déchet. Il était blessé et trahi, il se sentait comme un abruti d'avoir essayé à nouveau, de l'avoir crue quand il aurait dû savoir. Il est inspecteur, nom d'un chien. Il est payer pour deviner quand les gens mentent. Il balançait entre colère et chagrin, et il opta pour quelques shots afin de se prouver qu'il avait toujours ça. Peu importe ce que 'ça' était supposé être, il ne l'avait pas perdu après onze années de mariage. Et puis ce truc avec Mycroft est arrivé, et le sexe était incroyablement bon, et Mycroft lui a laissé son numéro. Enfin, Mycroft a tendu son numéro à Greg après s'être rhabillé et a dit 'Appelle-moi quand tu voudras recommencer.'

 

Pas 'si', mais 'quand'. Greg s'était étonné de tant de présomption. « Sacrée confiance, pas vrai ? »

 

Mycroft l'a regardé, un sourcil haussé comme si Greg avait débité quelque chose de parfaitement ridicule. « N'envoie pas de message. C'est vulgaire. Appelle. »

 

C'était tout Mycroft. Nonchalant, de cette même rudesse que Sherlock, foncièrement convaincu d'avoir raison, que c'est si évident qu'expliquer son raisonnement est inutile. Et quand Greg s'est surpris à l'appeler, invitant de nouveau Mycroft, il s'est demandé pourquoi il s'était offusqué de cette présomption.

 

Mycroft est sans conteste un Holmes, trop intelligent et étrange et sûr de lui, mais Greg le trouve attirant. Cette étincelle est toujours là.

 

C'est assez pour le faire s'interroger. Aurait-il dû faire les choses en propre et due forme, la première fois ? Aurait-il dû appeler régulièrement et prendre des nouvelles ? Aurait-il dû appeler Mycroft quand Sherlock était réapparu et utiliser cette nouvelle comme une excuse pour engager la conversation ?

 

Il y a une tonne de choses que Greg aurait pu faire. Et le souci est que... rien ne l'empêche d'essayer aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il a à y perdre est sa fierté, et un coup à l'ego n'a jamais tué personne. Donc quand Sherlock quitte Londres, il appelle Mycroft.

 

« Cela devient répétitif, » commence Mycroft.

 

« Pas encore tout à fait, mais ça pourrait. »

 

Et c'est là que Mycroft est facile à vivre. Il ne demande pas les raisons ou les détails de l'appel de Greg, n'extorque pas à Greg ses sentiments confus de regret et de solitude, ses questionnements sur les opportunités perdues et le manque du confort d'un corps familier. Il ne fait pas supplier Greg ni ne le force à le supplier. Non, Mycroft se laisse juste le temps de la réflexion et annonce, « Je serai à ton appartement pour vingt-et-une heure. »

 

« À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas, » répond Greg et il n'est pas surpris d'entendre Mycroft raccrocher sans un au revoir.

 

* * *

 

Ça lui donne assez de temps pour nettoyer rapidement l'appartement : ramasser les tasses de café éparpillées un peu partout, passer un coup d'aspirateur, essuyer la table basse. Il récure même la douche et la baignoire. Mycroft ne dirait rien mais il scruterait chaque recoin et remarquerait le moindre grain de poussière. Et ses lèvres se courberaient de désapprobation et il secouerait la tête d'incrédulité si la vaisselle s'empilait dans l'évier.

 

Il se lave et enfile un t-shirt et un jean fraîchement lavés. Il change les draps. Puis Greg s'assoit dans le canapé, il se tourne les pouces comme un idiot jusqu'à vingt heure cinquante. Il vérifie le salon, mais la pièce lui semble propre. Il a même passé le plumeau sur le téléviseur.

 

Mycroft toque, trois petits coups brefs qui éjectent Greg du divan et le jettent sur ses pieds. Il est un homme adulte. Il peut faire mieux que ça.

 

Il prend donc une respiration tremblante et ouvre la porte. « Hey, » lance-t-il et Mycroft est là, costume trois pièces clair, cravate soigneusement nouée, mouchoir parfaitement plié dans la pochette. Il est toujours si fastidieusement soigné. Si classe que les doigts de Greg picotent à l'idée de tout saboter, de tirer sur la cravate et d'arracher la veste de son dos, pour le voir rouge, transpirant et trop distrait pour n'avoir que faire des plis de son costume au prix inabordable. « Entre. »

 

Mycroft franchit le seuil, dépose son parapluie à sa place dans le bac à rangement à côté du chambranle. Il jette un coup d’œil aux alentours et semble presque approuver. « Chambre, » ordonne-t-il et il part sans attendre que Greg le suive.

 

Ce n'est pas comme si Greg avait l'intention de moucheter. Il reste à deux pas de Mycroft. Il se statufie quand Mycroft ouvre tout naturellement sa penderie, sortant deux cintres et épluchant efficacement les couches. Les chaussures et le pantalon en premiers, pantalon passé en travers d'un des cintres. La veste et le gilet, et tout le costume se retrouve pendu dans l'armoire de Greg sans qu'aucune permission ne soit demandée. Non, Mycroft investit les lieux sans hésitation. Puis il détache ses boutons de manchette et les glisse dans la poche de sa chemise.

 

Greg devrait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais voir Mycroft ainsi est étrangement attrayant. Toujours efficace, certain de ses actions, mais dans une situation assez défavorable et imprudente. Greg aime voir Mycroft se tenir là, dans ses chaussettes noires, ses longues jambes nues, la chemise qui lui arrive à mi-cuisses, les manches encore aux bras. Il desserre sa cravate, se débarrasse de la bande de tissu à l'aide de sa mémoire musculaire, puis il déboutonne ses manches. Alors, alors seulement, commence-t-il à déboutonner le devant de sa chemise.

 

Ce n'est pas un strip-tease. Ce n'est pas artistique, pas de regard langoureux ou d'exposition coquine de peau. C'est routinier et performant, probablement la manière dont Mycroft se déshabille lorsqu'il est seul. Toutefois, Greg ne peut pas détourner le regard des doigts habiles de Mycroft à mesure que les attaches cèdent une à une.

 

Il déglutit quand Mycroft dégage la chemise de ses épaules et la transfère sur le deuxième cintre, la place dans le placard et referme le battant.

 

Et puis ce n'est plus que Mycroft dans ses chaussettes foncées (car il est frileux des pieds, Greg s'en souvient) et son boxer bleu marine, debout et un sourcil haussé en découvrant que Greg est toujours entièrement vêtu. « As-tu besoin d'aide ? » l'embête espièglement Mycroft et Greg se sent acquiescer.

 

« Je ne dirais pas non, » affirme Greg.

 

Mycroft s'approche. Ce n'est pas efficace. Ce sont les mains froides de Mycroft qui longent les flancs de Greg, attrapant le tissu au passage. C'est un toucher léger, taquin, presque une chatouille alors que Mycroft pousse le t-shirt de Greg sur ses côtes, ses doigts frôlent ses biceps quand Greg lève les bras pour se libérer des manchettes, et puis le vêtement est enlevé.

 

Mycroft coule une main sur le torse de Greg, passe par la bedaine des quarantenaires et arrive à la ceinture du jean. Il pose une paume possessive sur la braguette, sur le sexe à moitié dur de Greg et celui-ci ne peut contenir un halètement. Ne peut contenir ses hanches qui tressautent. Mycroft ne plie pas, appuie plus fort, frotte sa longueur jusqu'à ce que sa dureté ne soit plus à mettre en doute.

 

« Je ne veux pas jouir dans mon caleçon comme un ado, » se plaint Greg malgré qu'il répondre au traitement de Mycroft.

 

« Tu en es sûr ? » l'interroge Mycroft, il sait qu'il pourrait facilement le conduire à ce stade. Qu'il pourrait toucher et stimuler, qu'il pourrait attiser Greg jusqu'à le laisser tout collant dans ses vêtements. Greg ferme les yeux à la pensée, tente d'éteindre le brasier d'embarras et d'excitation. Il voit des étoiles quand Mycroft moule ses doigts à son membre.

 

Inspiration fébrile. « Pas ce soir, » contre Greg, car l'idée est trop intéressante pour un non catégorique.

 

« Dans ce cas, » dit Mycroft et retirant ses mains pour les garder sur les côtes de Greg, « tu ferais mieux de tout enlever. »

 

Mycroft ne recule pas. Il reste bien droit face à Greg et admire les doigts de l'autre qui se débattent avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair. Il le contemple tandis que Greg tire son pantalon de quelques centimètres. Greg ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire traîner le spectacle, roulant des hanches sous ses mains, crochetant ses pouces à son sous-vêtement et s'en libérant en même temps que le jean.

 

Mycroft regarde. Regarde Greg se démener avec les couches qui empaquettent le bas de son corps, regarde la hampe de Greg fièrement dressée à l'air libre, regarde Greg batailler pour descendre son pantalon au bas de ses cuisses. Il fait un pas en arrière pour donner à Greg l'espace nécessaire pour terminer de se déshabiller, mais ses yeux ne quittent jamais la silhouette de Greg.

 

C'est chaud comme l'enfer et Greg ne résiste pas à son besoin de se jeter à genoux, rampant à Mycroft, le jean encore entassé autour de ses mollets. Il ne fait pas plus de cérémonie, attrape le coton du boxer de Mycroft dans sa bouche. Il le tire et a enfin accès au sexe dévoilé. Il applique quelques baisers aléatoires sur la longueur, langue pressée contre la peau chaude et fine. Mycroft chancelle légèrement, la main emmêlées aux cheveux de Greg de cette manière qui insupporte Mycroft quand les positions sont interverties, mais Greg aime. Il en aime la petite douleur aiguë, le désespoir trahi par la fermeté de la poigne, le sentiment de pouvoir qui vient avec.

 

Il remonte sa bouche, suce le gland de Mycroft, explorant avec sa langue quand il a l'impression que ses lèvres ne suffisent plus à le surprendre. Il ferme les yeux et se perd dans la chaleur, le goût, la douceur alors que sa langue le parcourt, il sent le frottement sur son palais.

 

Mycroft retient un gémissement dans sa gorge, un petit bruit pathétique qu'il émet rarement. Clairement, ça ne manquait pas qu'à Greg. Il lève les yeux pour constater que Mycroft l'observe, ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées qu'elle rongent ses iris. Il rougit, des couleurs décorent ses pommettes et sa lèvre inférieure est retenue prisonnière entre ses dents. Quand Greg se penche plus près, le suce plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'extrémité de son sexe appuyer dans sa gorge, Mycroft grogne et se projette en avant. Il pose une paume en coupe sur la joue de Greg et effleure du pouce la commissure de ses lèvres.

 

Puis il saisit sa chance. Maintenant Greg à l'aide de la main encore sur sa joue et des doigts cadenassés à ses cheveux, il glisse sa verge hors de la bouche de Greg pour que seul le bout repose sur ses lèvres.

 

« Putain, oui, » soupire Greg, et le sourire de Mycroft est affamé, presque vicieux, alors qu'il s'engouffre de nouveau. Son sexe brise encore le sceau des lèvres et s'enfonce sans vergogne. Lent et contrôlé, et merde, sa bouche est habituée et plus qu'heureuse d'être prise. Si Greg était maître de la situation, il serait submergé. Il se contente de s'ancrer à la chair des cuisses de Mycroft comme à sa propre vie, sentant les muscles se contracter à mesure que Mycroft le martèle.

 

Il y a du lubrifiant dans la table de chevet de Greg. Il avait des plans pour ce soir, mais il ne peut plus penser à autre chose que les élancements de sa mâchoire, la chaleur mouvante de la queue dans sa bouche, le besoin palpitant entre ses jambes. Il ne peut même pas garder les paupières ouvertes.

 

« Vas-y, Gregory, » lance Mycroft, la voix bien trop calme et froide en comparaison aux tremblements de ses cuisses sous les doigts de Greg. « Touche-toi. Montre-moi. »

 

Greg obéit. Tâte d'une main vers le bas, sent combien son sexe fuit. S'empoigne et se branle tandis que Mycroft l'admire, admire Greg qui le suce, admire Greg qui se touche sans honte.

 

Greg sent ses pommettes brûler. Se sent baver autour du vît de Mycroft. Il est un dépravé. Un dépravé. Un dépravé désespéré et dingue, mais il jouit si fort qui voit des explosions de couleurs derrière ses paupières closes. Jouit avec le sexe de Mycroft dans sa bouche et la mais*n de Mycroft dans ses cheveux, et il se plaint quand Mycroft recule, la verge rouge et encore si dure.

 

« Lit, Gregory, » dit-il, et cet enfoiré sonne à peine essoufflé. « Ou tes genoux ne te le pardonneront pas. »

 

Greg se lève, toujours porté par son haut niveau d'endorphine et souriant comme un con. « C'est un problème qui appartient à demain, » dit-il, et Mycroft lève un sourcil hautain en réponse. Son sous-vêtement est baissé à ses cuisses, il porte toujours ses chaussettes, son pénis est tendu et luisant de salive, et il émane pourtant de lui cette aura de supériorité et de condescendance. Ça défie toute logique.

 

Tandis qu'il marche à son lit, Greg songe que Mycroft a raison. Ses genoux vont lui faire payer demain. Il ne le verbalise pas, cependant. Il se contente de plaquer Mycroft aux draps et de susurrer, « Où en étions-nous, déjà ? »

 

Mycroft trace du doigt la mâchoire de Greg. « Ta bouche autour mon sexe, » déclare-t-il, comme s'il demandait du lait dans son thé.

 

Greg sourit et se trémousse sur le lit. « Quel dommage d'abandonner ça en court de route. »

 

Plus lentement, cette fois-ci, et sans les mains. Mycroft les croise derrière sa tête, s'allonge tel un seigneur indolent. Greg suce et lape, dodeline le crâne pendant que Mycroft soupire et s'étend paresseusement sur le matelas. Greg suce jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire le somme d'arrêter, alors il recule, utilise une main pour le masturber en léchant le gland. Il sait qu'il initie le rythme idéal quand Mycroft se contracte, quand sa respiration se brusque et s'accélère. Il est prêt et avale lorsque Mycroft vient.

 

Il ne demande pas à Mycroft s'il veut rester, car Mycroft ne reste jamais. Il ne demande pas non plus à Mycroft où il va, car ce ne sont pas ses affaires, et Mycroft ne pourrait probablement pas lui répondre, de toute façon. Il ne lui propose pas de prendre une douche, car Mycroft sait où se trouve la salle de bain et ils savent tous deux que Mycroft n'enfilera pas son costume tant qu'il ne se sera pas débarrasser de sa transpiration et de l'odeur de sexe.

 

À la place, il dit « Tu ne penses pas que ça vaut le coup d'endurer un peu de moquerie ? »

 

« Un peu ? Si, » accorde Mycroft, sans même se donner la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. « Mais Sherlock n'est pas connu pour sa modération. Les moqueries ne s'arrêteraient jamais. »

 

Greg n'est pas vraiment déçu. C'est la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. « Au moins, Sherlock ne revient pas avant mercredi. »

 

« Il sera de retour demain, » l'informe Mycroft, comme s'il savait tout ce que le reste du monde ignore. C'est probablement le cas.

 

* * *

 

Greg aimerait bien qu'il y ait une raison à ce nouvel appel. Une journée éprouvante, une affaire qui s'est mal terminée, une enquête magistralement résolue. N'importe quoi serait meilleur que la vérité. Greg s'ennuie. Il s'ennuie et se sent agité, et peut-être un peu seul, aussi.

 

C'est un mardi soir pluvieux. Il a travaillé tout le week-end, on lui a donc accordé un jour de congé qu'il a passé à laver la vaisselle et les sols, puis il s'est assis dans le canapé et s'est interrogé sur la nécessité de faire une lessive. Ce n'était pas un programme aguicheur mais il n'avait aucune motivation à quitter l'appartement.

 

Une fois que l'idée d'appeler Mycroft lui vient à l'esprit, il est difficile de passer à autre chose. Il n'a pas de bonne excuse, mais il en a envie. Il veut entendre la voix de Mycroft, cette voix froide et ironique.

 

Il ne devrait probablement pas appeler. Puis il se souvient que Sherlock est parti en Pologne. C'est un argument suffisant pour le décider.

 

« Il est quatre heure de l'après-midi, » commence Mycroft en décrochant. « Nous ne bénéficions pas tous du trois-huit. »

 

« Ça veut dire que ton job s'arrête le week-end ? »

 

« Ça veut dire que les jours de la semaine ne sont pas une option, » réplique Mycroft, ce n'est pas ce que Greg a demandé.

 

Mais ce n'est pas non plus un refus. Greg s'installe dans le sofa, pose ses pied sur la table basse. « Tu es occupé, en ce moment ? »

 

« Comme je l'ai dit, » argue Mycroft, du ton de celui qui est fatigué d'avoir constamment raison, « les jours de la semaine ne sont pas une option. Je ne quitterai pas mon bureau pour venir te voir. »

 

« Mais tu peux discuter ? » interroge Greg, bien que la question ne soit pas nécessaire. Si Mycroft ne voulait pas parler, il aurait d'ors et déjà mis fin à la conversation. « Je pensais à toi. »

 

« Tu as sûrement mieux à faire de ton temps libre. »

 

« Pas vraiment. »

 

« Cela suggère des choses inquiétantes sur ta vie sociale, » rétorque Mycroft avec légèreté.

 

Greg pouffe, incapable de contenir son sourire. « C'est fort possible. Ou peut-être es-tu la personne la plus intéressante que je connaisse. »

 

« C'est vrai pour la plupart des gens. » Même son sens de l'humour est sournois et contrôlé. On a l'impression de faire partie d'un secret, savoir déterminer quand Mycroft Holmes fait une blague est précieux. « Pourquoi appelles-tu ? »

 

« Poser la question ne ruine pas ton statut d'être omniscient ? » le taquine Greg, souriant au plafond. Il ne devrait être encore attiré par ses précédents partenaires. Il est trop vieux pour ça. Vraiment. « N'es-tu pas supposé le savoir ? »

 

« L'ennui, » annonce naturellement Mycroft.

 

« Mais tu as décroché. Qu'est-ce que ça révèle de toi ? »

 

La pause à l'autre bout du fil est plus longue qu'elle ne devrait. Assez longue pour que Greg se demande si quelqu'un est entré dans le bureau de Mycroft, si Mycroft va raccrocher.

 

Puis Mycroft dit « Pour être honnête, cela révèle que même les hommes les plus intelligents cèdent à leurs folies. »

 

« Je suis une folie ? »

 

« Tu représentes quelque chose d'attractif et de foncièrement gênant, » avoue Mycroft. Greg choisit d'être flatté par la première partie. « Mais en ce moment, j'ai les ressources nécessaires pour me permettre quelques écarts. »

 

« Mais pas assez pour venir ici et me divertir ? » C'est plus insolent et gonflé qu'il ne devrait. Greg le sait, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de gratter l'armure de fer de Mycroft. Non, pas de fer, de platine. Quelque chose de solide et de poli, quelque chose de cher et de pérenne. Sous toutes les couches de tissus soyeux, sous toutes les manières et la voix calme, il y a quelque chose de si solide en Mycroft. Il s'est forgé, il a creusé sa place dans le monde, et c'est rafraîchissant. C'est tellement mieux que de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'est sa vie ni comment il en est arrivé là.

 

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une option. »

 

Greg laisse son crâne retomber sur le dossier du divan, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il s'est assis là et qu'il a parlé à Mycroft au téléphone. « Mais si tu pouvais ? »

 

« Si je pouvais, Gregory, » grince lentement Mycroft et Greg peut s'entendre retenir son propre souffle, « tu ne t'ennuierais pas. Cependant, d'autres responsabilités m'incombent. »

 

« Traître. »

 

Mycroft lui accorde un petit fredonnement. « Attends dix-neuf heures trente. »

 

« Que se passera-t-il à dix-neuf heures trente ? »

 

« C'est l'heure à laquelle j'arriverai à ton appartement. »

 

* * *

 

Cette fois-ci, Greg prépare tout. Il cuisine, il range et il se fait couler un bain chaud. Il pose son téléphone sur le rebord de l'évier et met de la musique. Pas assez fort pour que les voisins s'en plaignent mais suffisamment pour couvrir les ballottements occasionnels de l'eau du bain alors qu'il parcourt son ventre d'une main, descend jusque entre ses cuisses.

 

Il palpe son sexe un moment, une légère pression pour s'aider à apprécier ce qui va suivre. Ce n'est pas le meilleur angle. Greg se casse le dos et se tord le bras pour insérer un doigt en lui. Plus de résiste que dans ses souvenirs, mais ça fait un bail.

 

Maintenant qu'il y pense, ça fait des années. La dernière fois qu'il s'est fait baiser, c'était... Mycroft, en fait.

 

La pensée des longs doigts de Mycroft creusés dans ses hanches, le maintenant en place pour la prochaine poussée, c'est assez pour le faire se resserrer autour de son doigt, pleurnichant pour plus.

 

Se mordant la lèvre, Greg résiste à la tentation d'attraper son phallus et de profiter un maximum du souvenir. Mais il se redresse dans une position plus confortable et s'écarte d'un doigt supplémentaire.

 

Quand Mycroft toque à sa porte, trois coups succincts à dix-neuf heures trente précises, Greg est impatient.

 

« Enfin, » dit-il, ouvrant le battant au large. « Tu as mangé ? »

 

« Bien sûr. » Les yeux de Mycroft sont dardés sur le t-shirt fin de Greg et s'attardent sur son jogging. Greg est encore à moitié dur, et même si ça ne serait pas évident pour n'importe qui d'autre, il sait que Mycroft le remarque. « Chambre ? »

 

« À moins que je puisse de convaincre de me prendre sur le divan, » clame Greg, plein d'espoir. Ce n'est pas un espoir très puissant, et la moue de dégoût dont se pare Mycroft traduit très clairement son opinion.

 

« Pas avec moi, » assène-t-il fermement. « Indépendamment des usages précédents de ton canapé. »

 

Greg s'interroge sur ce que Mycroft peut bien voir quand il regarde son confortable sofa brun foncé. Greg le trouve acceptable, mais y a-t-il des indices de baisers langoureux qui se sont ensuite poursuivis dans la chambre ? Des signes d'anciens partenaires qu'il a tripoté sur ces coussins ou des fois où il s'est jeté à genoux pour embrasser la courbe d'une cuisse pale ?

 

« Viens, » ordonne Mycroft en s'avançant vers la chambre. Greg le suit et ferme la porte derrière eux.

 

Mycroft s'approche, glisse une main dans l'arrière du pantalon de survêtement de Greg. Il ne cille même pas à l'inexistence de sous-vêtement. Non, cette main navigue simplement sur la peau de Greg, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts tirent sur une fesse.

 

« Enlève-moi ça, » intime Mycroft et Greg se dépatouille aussi rapidement que possible avec ses vêtements. Il donne presque un coup de coude à Mycroft en passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, mais Mycroft esquive juste à temps.

 

« Oops, » siffle-t-il, jetant son haut au sol. « Désolé. »

 

« Aucun mal. » Mycroft est encore plus près, les deux mains sur le bas du dos de Greg. Il appuie un baiser sur le coin de sa mâchoire et plonge ses paumes le long de sa peau. Le mouvement est langoureux et calculé, remontant la colonne vertébrale puis chutant à son cul, s'y agrippant. Greg doit se battre pour rester tranquille, doit empêcher sa verge libre de frotter contre le costume qui coûte sans doute encore plus cher qu'il ne le pense.

 

Un autre baiser chaud atterrit sur sa mâchoire et les doigts Mycroft se font plus exigeants, écartant ses fesses. Greg halète, se sentant soudainement exposé.

 

« J'apprécie tes effort pour te préparer, » annonce Mycroft, si prétentieux comme il presse un doigt à l'entrée de Greg. Ce n'est que l'extrémité taquine qui pousse en lui, jouant avec son épiderme sensible.

 

« Putain, » s'entend grogner Greg. « Vas-y. »

 

« Très bien. » Mycroft embrasse brièvement ses lèvres et retire ses mains. Il ne perd pas de temps en ôtant son costume, le pendant soigneusement, mais ça semble être trop long. Greg le veut nu, tout de suite.

 

Il se distrait en dépliant la couette. Il sort le lubrifiant et un préservatif, les jette sur le lit. Quand il porte de nouveau son regard vers lui, Mycroft est en boxer et observe attentivement Greg qui répand ses jambes et se penche sur le matelas. Il prend appui sur ses avant-bras et jette un coup d’œil par-dessus de son épaule pour vérifier qu'il a toujours toute l'attention de Mycroft.

 

C'est le cas.

 

Greg sourit pour lui-même et laisse tomber son front sur les draps. Il écoute le bruit feutré des pas, le déchirement d'un emballage, le cliquetis d'un capuchon qu'on ouvre.

 

Mycroft place une main sur le dos de Greg, le pouce trace des motifs aléatoires. Puis des doigts badigeonnés glissent en Greg. Des doigts plus longs que les siens, capables d'atteindre et de torturer sa prostate, capables de le faire gronder pour toujours.

 

Mycroft le fait taire, le réprimande, « Patience. » Il ajoute du lubrifiant et un troisième doigt avant de faire preuve de pitié et de, finalement, baiser Greg.

 

Il pousse lentement, inexorablement, et la brûlure est plus aiguë que dans les souvenirs de Greg. La sensation d'écartèlement est fantastique, le fait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et se projeter en arrière pour plus, mais Mycroft refuse de se précipiter. Il s'insère complètement et attend, les mains enveloppées autour des épaules de Greg, la bouche mouillant sa nuque.

 

L'étirement est juste assez douloureux pour ne pas simplement rester là et ressentir. Il veut être pris. Il veut être broyé contre le matelas, pas maintenu avec tant de prévenance. « Bouge, Mycroft. »

 

Un coup de dents sur son omoplate en réponse, assez pour le picoter et s'écrouler sous le poids de Mycroft.

 

« Patience, » répète Mycroft, la voix froide et calme. Greg peut sentir la tension dans les bras de Mycroft, dans son torse. Les souffles plus rapides qui s'échouent sur sa peau.

 

Il se mord la lèvre et se contracte autour du vît de Mycroft. Personne n'a dit qu'il jouait fair-play.

 

Les hanches de Mycroft tressautent en avant, essayant de forcer plus profondément. Une fêlure dans son self-control. Greg en gémit, écarte encore un peu plus les jambes.

 

« Incorrigible, » commente Mycroft, car évidemment, il est encore capable d'articuler des mots à syllabes multiples pendant qu'il comble les entrailles de quelqu'un au point que ses testicules pourraient entrer. Ça en vaut vraiment le peine quand il se meut, quand il s'extirpe et revient. Si lentement que Greg se lamente, serrant les dents.

 

Le prochain va-et-vient est glacial. Trop attentionné, trop retenu. Greg crochète ses ongles à son propre poignet et enfouit son visage dans la couette. Puis le suivant vide ses poumons de tout air, le noie dans les sensations.

 

Le premier coup rempli d'ardeur, pile orienté sur sa prostate, le fait japper et blasphémer dans les draps. C'est ce dont il a besoin. Constant et féroce. Sa queue prisonnière entre son corps et le lit, le cul plein et les doigts de Mycroft sur ses hanches.

 

* * *

 

Greg apprécie les précautions de Mycroft, le matin qui suit, quand le bas de son dos lui donne l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de buffles et que ses fesses se rappellent à son bon souvenir. La sensation d'avoir été parfaitement pistonné le rend fier, mais il est toujours assez à vif pour boiter le lendemain.

 

Il ne sort pas son portable pour envoyer un message à Mycroft et caser une autre partie de jambes en l'air dans leurs emplois du temps, mais il est tenté. La prochaine fois, ce sera dans le lit, non pas penché dessus. Ses bras arrêteront de se plaindre.

 

Sally le fixe et hausse les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »

 

« Je me suis claqué un muscle en courant, » lui raconte-t-il. Il ne court pas autant qu'il le devrait, mais fut un temps, il était musclé et en grande forme. « J'aurais dû mieux m'étirer. »

 

Sally semble amusée mais elle n'ajoute rien. Il saisit cette occasion de ne pas débattre plus sur le sujet.

 

Elle incline le chef vers son bureau. « Ils vous attendent. »

 

À travers le mur en vitre, il eut voir la silhouette sombre de Sherlock qui fait les cent pas. « Il n'était pas supposé être en Pologne ? »

 

« Il a apparemment expédié l'affaire et est revenu. Il veut voir le dossier. »

 

« Je ne suis pas le seul flic, ici, » marmonne Greg, changeant son café de main et s'avançant à son bureau. Il ne râle pas vraiment. Il apprécie d'être le premier choix de Sherlock. La réputation de Sherlock inclut que beaucoup d'inspecteurs demandent son aide, ces derniers temps. Mais quand il vient au Yard, il veut toujours travailler avec Greg.

 

Ce qui signifie qu'il pique parfois leurs enquêtes aux autres inspecteurs, mais moins on en dit, mieux c'est.

 

« Nous avons besoin de voir les photos de Dover Street, » clame Sherlock tandis que Greg s'efforce de marcher normalement. Bien sûr, Sherlock le dévisage quand même, les yeux concentrés sur les cuisses de Greg. Un rictus moqueur apparaît sur sa face.

 

« Ferme-la, » prévient Greg. Il pose son café et allume son ordinateur. Il décide de rester debout pour le moment.

 

« Heureux que tu ais profité de ton jour de congé, » avance Sherlock, d'un ton si poli et innocent que la suspicion de John est instantanément éveillée.

 

Greg soupire. « Le meurtre de Dover Streer, c'est ça ? Restez là, je vais voir qui est en charge de l'enquête. »

 

* * *

 

C'est étrange combien il est confortable d'être près de Mycroft. Il y a une aura de sécurité. Mycroft connaît plus de secrets d’État que la Reine et prend probablement des décisions plus primordiales que le Premier Ministre. Il y a ce côté formel et les costumes et la manière dont Greg se sent à côté de la plaque en se tenant juste dans la même pièce. Il y a le fait qu'il soit le frère de Sherlock, ce qui allume toute une rangée de signaux d'alarme.

 

L'idée de sortir avec Mycroft est folle. Complètement dingue.

 

Il n'a pas été aussi excité par quoi que ce soit depuis des années.

 

« De l'opéra ? » questionne précautionneusement Mycroft quand Greg l'invite. Il y a tant de jugement en ces quelques syllabes que Greg rit presque.

 

« J'ai gagné des billets à la tombola du bureau. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être ton truc. »

 

« Pas comme ils sont mis en scène de nos jours. »

 

Greg s'apprête à demander si c'est un refus mais il ne veut pas faciliter la capacité de Mycroft à dire non. « Alors tu devrais venir et m'indiquer ce qu'ils font mal. »

 

Mycroft se racle la gorge et Greg se félicite silencieusement. « D'accord. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que ce qu tu vas entendre est un véritable hommage à Verdi. »

 

* * *

 

L'opéra en lui-même est atroce. Des cris abominables dont il ne peut pas identifier la langue et d'une durée interminable. Greg grimace la majorité du temps et se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Il devait avoir un karma épouvantable, dans ses vies antérieures, pour se retrouver assis ici à souffrir. Des meurtres et un génocide, probablement.

 

À l'entracte, il geint à l'idée de rester une heure de plus. Il ne devrait pas être surpris que Mycroft le remarque.

 

« Tu t'amuses ? » demande-t-il froidement.

 

« Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. »

 

« Il serait inconvenant de partir maintenant, » argue Mycroft. À moins d'une troisième Guerre Mondiale, ils ne partiront clairement pas avant le rideau final. Greg n'en souhaite pas vraiment une, mais une petite bombe inoffensive sans aucun blessé serait la bienvenue.

 

« Très bien. Je ne pars pas. »

 

« Peut-être qu'un verre aiderait, » suggère Mycroft, se levant. « Ça ne peut, en tous cas, rien empirer. »

 

Le foyer du théâtre est blindé, mais ils font la queue et payent un prix ridiculement élevé pour deux verres de vin. Le vin n'est même pas bon.

 

« Où est Sherlock ? » l'interroge Greg.

 

« Baker Street, il me semble. »

 

« Il est à Londres ? » s'étonne Greg. Il pensait que Sherlock avait quitté la ville, puisque Mycroft avait accepté l'invitation.

 

L'expression de Mycroft transpire l'avertissement glacial. Greg ne pose pas plus de questions.

 

Mais cette nuit, quand il débarrasse Mycroft de son costume de soirée noir qui rappelle à Greg son fantasme d'ado pour James Bond (Connery, évidemment), Greg ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander quand même. « Sherlock est vraiment à Londres ? »

 

« Si tu mentionnes encore une fois mon frère, tu seras très frustré sur la manière dont cette nuit va finir. » Le ton de Mycroft est plaisantin et léger, mais la morsure à l'oreille de Greg est vicieuse et le fait haleter.

 

« Mais, » commence Greg mais il s'arrête quand Mycroft suce son lobe, tiède et humide, envoyant des frissons le long de son échine. « Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. »

 

« L'objectif est de gagner, » rétorque Mycroft, son haleine est froide sur la peau mouillée. « La justice n'a rien à y voir. »

 

Pour Mycroft Holmes, seuls les esprits inférieurs s'enquièrent de la justice. Mais encore une fois, quand vous êtes aussi intelligent, beaucoup de choses peuvent paraître justes aux yeux des autres.

 

« Je veux simplement dire, » amorce Greg alors que les doigts de Mycroft déboutonnent sa chemise, « que c'est la première fois qu'on couche ensemble alors que Sherlock est à Londres. »

 

« Oui, » confirme Mycroft après une pause des plus courtes.

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce que tout à Londres ne tourne pas autour de Sherlock. Surtout pas le programme du Metropolitan Opera. »

 

* * *

 

Quelque chose change. Greg ne sait pas ce dont il s'agit, mais c'est ainsi. C'est quelque chose de tacite, d'invisible quand Mycroft répond à son prochain appel en soupirant, grommelant à moitié, « Cela ne prendra qu'un instant, » des termes si généraux.

 

Quand il demande à Mycroft s'il veut passer cette nuit, il y a quelque chose quand la manière dont Mycroft dit « Je ne pourrai pas me libérer de la semaine » qui fait croire à Greg qu'il en est honnêtement attristé.

 

« On peut reporter ? » offre Greg avec espoir. Sa fierté le tiraille mais il ne supplie pas. Il est juste... insistant.

 

« Lundi prochain, au plus tôt, » propose calmement Mycroft. Greg a déjà entendu des gens prendre rendez-vous chez le dentiste avec plus d'enthousiasme. « Je réserverai une table si ton emploi du temps le permet. »

 

« Oui, » s'empresse d'accepter Greg, bien que ce ne soit pas une vraie question. Il sonne beaucoup trop passionné, mais tant pis. Ce n'est pas comme si son ego lui avait rapporté quoi que ce soir dernièrement.

 

Mycroft raccroche sans un mot, n'employant ses manières que quand elles lui paraissent nécessaires. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Greg sourisse si fort.

 

* * *

 

Lundi soir arrive et Greg est bloqué par un homicide tout frais. Il y a un cadavre au sol et il prie pour que le SOCO se ramène dans les plus brefs délais, résistant au besoin de tripatouiller son portable. Il n'est que trente-cinq, mais il sait que ces procédures sont longues. Il ne sera jamais capable de se changer et de se rendre au restaurant à temps.

 

L'option la plus facile serait d'envoyer un message rapide pour annuler leur rencard. Facile, sauf que Mycroft hait les textos.

 

Presque autant que Greg déteste passer ce coup de fil. Il peut au moins justifier son agacement hors norme par le travail tardif, se défendre par ses horaires indus et s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'est pour rien. Mycroft a toujours précisé que le travail passait avant tout le reste, mais Greg est déçu. Il reste prudent en appelant.

 

Greg ne veut pas avoir cette conversation au milieu de toute cette foule, l'endroit est insalubre et tout ce qu'il regarde est laid. Des officiers en uniforme gardent la porte de l'appartement, toquent chez les voisins pour les interroger. Alors Greg se trouve un petit coin tranquille où il peut presque respirer.

 

Autour de lui, l'atmosphère est tangible, des pavés et un parking, mais l'air y est rafraîchissant. Il inspire et compose le numéro.

 

Après cinq longues sonneries, le ton calme de Mycroft retentit. « Je t'écoute. »

 

« Hey, » commence Greg, car les personnes normales -les non-Holmes- entament une discussion par les salutations d'usage. « Je suis sur une nouvelle affaire. Je ne pourrai pas venir dîner ce soir. »

 

« Je continue de travailler, dans ce cas » répond Mycroft. « Je serai chez toi pour vingt-deux heures. »

 

C'est présomptueux et organisé, mais ne pas être charmé par ces traits de caractère reviendrait à dire que la pluie ne mouille pas. Greg se sent soulagé. « À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas. »

 

* * *

 

Dix heures sonnent et Mycroft n'est pas là. Greg s'assoit dans le canapé, fait des aller-retours dans la cuisine. Passe beaucoup de temps à rôder dans l'appartement mais sans rien y faire.

 

Il déplace des trucs ça et là et vérifie continuellement l'heure sur son téléphone. Vingt-deux heures trente et toujours rien. Mycroft a probablement été retenu. Une réunion dont il n'a pas pu s'émanciper ou l'un de ces appels qu'il prend avec le front plissé et très peu de mots.

 

À vingt-deux heures cinquante-cinq, Greg sort son portable. Ça ne sert à rien de rester assis à attendre toute la nuit. Il ferait mieux d'appeler Mycroft et de se coucher.

 

Le téléphone de Mycroft ne répond pas. Il n'est pas redirigé vers la messagerie vocale. Il se contente juste de sonner éternellement dans le vide.

 

Mycroft répond toujours à son téléphone. Il vient à l'heure qu'il a indiqué et il appelle pour décommander. Il ne se présente jamais en retard à un rendez-vous et n'ignore jamais son portable.

 

L'estomac de Greg se plombe. Une saveur épaisse sur sa langue goûte la peur.

 

Il est ridicule. Même si quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'est-ce qu'un flic londonien pourrait bien y faire ? Il est conscient que les informations que gère Mycroft sont incommensurablement hors de sa portée. S'il agissait comme une personne sensée, il irait au lit, dormirait et essaierait de rappeler Mycroft le lendemain matin. Ce serait logique et raisonnable.

 

Il essaie de rappeler. Ça sonne sans discontinuer.

 

Greg attrape sa veste et fonce à l'appartement de Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

Greg songe que la nuit est déjà bien avancée et qu'il y a un bébé. Il y pense trois secondes avant de toquer.

 

Il retient sa respiration, attend la plainte et la mauvaise humeur. Heureusement, rien de tout ça n'advient.

 

La porte s’entrouvre prudemment de quelques centimètres, puis Mme Hudson le dévisage, robe à fleur et chaussons molletonnés. « Inspecteur ? »

 

« Pardon de vous déranger, Mme Hudson, » s'annonce doucement Greg, « mais j'ai besoin de parler à Sherlock. »

 

Il est prêt à argumenter sur l'heure tardive, mais Mme Hudson ouvre la porte en grand et dit « Ils sont encore debout. Je vous accompagnerais bien mais ma hanche, vous savez. C'est pire la nuit, et ces escaliers n'aident pas. »

 

Greg opine avec sympathie mais ne veut pas perdre dix minutes à parler de ses problèmes de hanche. En d'autres circonstances, il acquiescerait, sourirait, écouterait. Mais il n'en a pas la patience, ce soir. « Merci, » déclare-t-il et il grimpe les marches deux à deux. Quand il parvient à l'étage, la porte de l'appartement est déjà ouverte.

 

Il y a de la lumière et Mme Hudson a raison : ils sont tous deux éveillés. John est assis dans son fauteuil, feuilletant un magazine. Sherlock est à la table, disséquant un... doudou ?

 

« Tu te rends compte qu'il est presque minuit ? » s'éberlue Greg avant d'y réfléchir.

 

« Dormir est ennuyeux, » contre Sherlock, ne quittant pas des yeux le rembourrage en camaïeu de gris de la pauvre bête. Un camaïeu de gris, certes, mais toujours du rembourrage. Qu'il détache avec des pinces et une loupe grossissante.

 

John hausse les épaules, posant son journal sur ses genoux. « On est restés debout toute la nuit dernière et on a passé la journée à dormir. Notre horloge biologique n'est pas d'accord. » Faites confiance à John pour vous expliquer les vraies raisons aux actions de Sherlock.

 

« Et tu as besoin d'aide? » l'interpelle Sherlock, un bout de rembourrage gris sombre stagne en l'air comme il jette un rapide coup d’œil à Greg. Il retourne à sa loupe en fronçant les sourcils. « D'aide personnelle. »

 

« Comment sais-tu ? »

 

« Vêtements décontractés, place de parking réglementaire. Quand tu viens pour quelque chose de professionnel, tu te gares comme bon te semble, » débite Sherlock. « Il est minuit et tu es encore debout. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. »

 

« Quoi ? » s'étonne Greg. Ça devient habituel autour de Sherlock.

 

« N'attendais-tu pas un visiteur tardif qui ne s'est pas montré ? »

 

« Bah, ouais, » commence Greg mais Sherlock le coupe.

 

« Cette personne n'est pas venue et quand tu l'as appelée, elle n'a pas répondu. Évident. Soit elle n'est plus intéressée, soit son époux est arrivé à un moment inopportun. »

 

« Il n'est pas marié, » le corrige sèchement Greg.

 

« Pour autant que tu saches, » réplique Sherlock de cet air supérieur qui ulcère Greg.

 

Et qui le pousse à révéler des trucs stupides. « Je suis quasiment sûr que tu le saurais, si ton frère était marié. »

 

« Mon frère ? » interroge Sherlock, lâchant ses pinces qui tombent sur la table. Son front se plisse, ses yeux s'écarquillent puis se plissent. « Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose ! »

 

Cette partie semble être adressée à John. John qui est toujours assis dans son fauteuil à jauger les deux autres d'un amusement presque caché. « C'est Mycroft. Il cache toujours quelque chose. »

 

« Oui, mais- » Sherlock agite dédaigneusement la main en direction de Greg, « -Lestrade. _Lestrade_ , John. »

 

Greg ne sait pas comment réagir, mais John hausse les épaules et demande « Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Il a probablement besoin d'une minute pour s'en remettre. »

 

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une minute, » nie hautainement Sherlock. Puis il marmotte encore une fois « Lestrade » dans sa barbe et secoue la tête de dépit.

 

Greg pourrait s'en offusque mais, honnêtement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. S'offenser à cause de Sherlock n'en vaut jamais la peine. Il s'autorise à lever les yeux au ciel, c'est tout.

 

Sherlock pêche son portable dans sa poche et commence à pianoter. Ses longs doigts parcourent l'écran.

 

« Tu tweetes ? » l'interroge John avec suspicion. « Tu as promis de ne pas le faire. »

 

« J'ai promis à Mycroft de ne rien tweeter en rapport avec son travail, ce qui me laisse une marche de manœuvre si ça concerne Lestrade. » Sherlock lève les yeux et semble un peu -un tout petit, petit peu- affecté par le regard de jugement de John. « Je lui envoie un message. Mycroft n'est que rarement en retard. »

 

C'est con mais Greg croise les doigts pour solliciter sa bonne étoile. Meilleur scénario : Mycroft répond et Greg passe pour un idiot de s'être tant inquiété. C'est ce qu'il espère. Il espère qu'il s'est monté le chou pour rien et que Mycroft râlera en apprenant qu'il a parlé d'eux à Sherlock, se mettra peut-être même en colère, car ce n'était rien de plus qu'une énième heure supplémentaire.

 

Aucune sonnerie ne retentit.

 

Sherlock pianote à nouveau, envoie un autre texto. Un silence tendu s'instaure tandis qu'ils fixent tous le téléphone de Sherlock, attendant un signal. Rien. Sherlock recommence.

 

Cette fois, la réponse est instantanée. Greg peut respirer, laisser le soulagement le submerger. « Désolé d'avoir- »

 

« Ce n'est pas Mycroft, » contre Sherlock. « Son assistante ne l'a pas vu depuis deux heures. »

 

Greg est flic. Il sait garder son calme en situation de crise mais pour le moment, son esprit est vide. Mycroft a disparu. Vraiment disparu. Dans le sens 'quelque chose de mauvais se trame'.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » s'informe Greg. Il devrait connaître la réponse à cette question mais il est incapable de penser. Pas maintenant.

 

« Tu restes ici avec John, » décide Sherlock, traversant la pièce et enfilant son manteau. « Je sors. »

 

« Sherlock, » l'apostrophe Greg. « Sois prudent, okay ? »

 

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » se moque Sherlock, déjà dans les escaliers.

 

* * *

 

 

Greg n'aime pas attendre. Il n'aime pas être mis de côté, être le proche d'une victime. C'est beaucoup mieux d'être le policier qui traque les indices.

 

Non pas qu'il y ait grand grand chose qu'il puisse faire dans le cas présent. Sherlock envoie de temps en temps un texto à John -la plupart juste pour dire « J'y travaille », « J'ai une piste » et « Fais-toi porter malade. Reste à Baker Street. » alors que le soleil se lève- mais ils sont tous deux laissés hors de tout ça.

 

Ce sont des heures et des heures de frustration. Greg est trop torturé pour dormir, même s'il sait qu'il devrait. Personne ne sait ce que fabrique Mycroft mais rien qui n'inclut une disparition n'est de bonne augure. Un enlèvement sonne assez banal, associé au nom de Mycroft Holmes. Greg a tendance à penser qu'un assassinat lui ressemblerait plus mais l'image d'un cadavre enterré quelque part s'impose à lui. Ce serait le plus logique, mais il ne veut pas y songer. La simple idée est suffisante pour le faire paniquer, c'est probablement pourquoi il est bloqué à Baker Street.

 

Alors il prépare du thé et nettoie l'évier, Il essuie et range, et apporte un nouveau bol quand Rosie renverse son porridge par terre. Il essaie de se focaliser sur ce que ses mains font et ignore l'enclume dans ses entrailles.

 

« Mycroft n'est pas qui il paraît, » déclare John par-dessus sa tasse, surveillant Rosie qui joue avec ses Legos. « Je m'inquiète plus pour le pauvre bougre qui a cru que le kidnapper était une bonne idée. Il ira bien. »

 

« Je sais. » Et c'est vrai. Il sait que Mycroft semble un peu rondouillard et précieux. Qu'il joue le rôle de l'agent d’État privilégié, de quelqu'un qui ne se salit jamais les mains et qui ne se préoccupe pas du coût humain de ses décisions. Mais ce n'est pas Mycroft. Mycroft est aiguisé et astucieux et son autonomie n'est pas à prouver. Il est impitoyable quand il le faut et assez intelligent pour toujours avoir ce qu'il désire. Il est loin d'être sans défense.

 

Heureusement, le téléphone de John vibre une heure plus tard. « Ils l'ont, » dit John puis il lit le message à haute voix. « Mycroft trouvé. Debriefing. Ennuyeux. »

 

L'espace d'un instant, ses genoux tremblent. Greg doit se tenir au plan de travail. Il souffle et acquiesce mais ne peut rien dire pour le moment.

 

« Il ira bien, » répète John, puis plus rien n'est ajouté.

 

* * *

 

 

Il va bien. Quelques heures plus tard, quand Sherlock et Mycroft reviennent finalement à Baker Street, Mycroft semble aussi impeccable qu'à son habitude. Greg doit observer plus attentivement pour repérer les indices de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Il y a un début de bleu sur sa joue droite et une minuscule égratignure sous sa mâchoire, à gauche.

 

« Ça va ? » demande Greg, ne s'embêtant plus des salutations d'usage.

 

« Bien sûr. » Ce que pense Mycroft de la question est clair. Greg remarque l'angle étrange de ses mains sur son parapluie qui cache les phalanges de sa main droite. « Une simple discordance de timing. C'était programmé pour mercredi, au plus tôt. »

 

« Tu as un emploi du temps pour les enlèvements supposément surprise ? »

 

« Le terrain, » explique Mycroft sans masquer son dégoût. « Fastidieux , bien que nécessaire. »

 

Greg pourrait demander les détails. Il a l'impression de mériter de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais si même Sherlock ne se pavane pas en clamant combien sa brillance a été primordiale, c'est qu'il ne saura jamais la vérité. « Tu ne pouvais pas envoyer de message ? Me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter ? »

 

Mycroft s'irrite sensiblement. « Non. »

 

« Il les a laissé casser son portable, » ricane Sherlock.

 

« Je ne les ai rien laissé faire, » claque Mycroft.

 

« Tu les as laissé te le prendre. »

 

« J'allai le récupérer après coup. Si tu n'avais pas causé tout ce grabuge- »

 

« Moi ? Personne ne m'avait tenu au courant du plan- »

 

« Si tu l'avais été, ç'aurait été catastrophique, » Mycroft détourne le visage et arbore l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mordre dans du citron. « Mais tu as accélérer le processus, ce que j'apprécie. »

 

« J'aurais également apprécié si ta vie personnelle n'était pas intervenue dans ma vie professionnelle, » réplique Sherlock, mais ça manque de son peps habituel. « Mais s'il faut que ce soit quelqu'un du Yard, Lestrade est un choix acceptable. »

 

Greg sourit. Il se tourne vers Mycroft qui arbore un léger intérêt. Il n'a jamais vu Mycroft surpris, mais il note que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour le personnage.

 

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis claqué, » avance Greg pour combler le flottement. « Je rentre chez moi. Sherlock, merci. »

 

Sherlock balaie sa gratitude d'un revers de poignet osseux. « Je t'enverrai la facture pour mon temps et mes efforts, » grince-t-il pour Mycroft.

 

« Je n'en attendais pas moins, » annonce le concerné en lieu et place d'au revoir. « Gregory, je t'emmène. »

 

« J'ai conduit. Ma voiture est garée en bas. »

 

« Quelqu'un viendra la chercher. »

 

* * *

 

À l'arrière de la voiture de luxe de Mycroft, Greg se retient de bailler. Il se retient également de mitrailler Mycroft de questions. Mycroft n'est pas du genre à vous livrer la vérité s'il en a décidé autrement.

 

« Ferme les yeux, si tu en as besoin, » dit-il, naviguant sur le téléphone neuf qui l'attendait sur son siège. « Je te réveillerai quand nous y serons. »

 

Savoir que Mycroft s'attend à ce qu'il dorme motive davantage Greg à rester éveillé. Même si pour cela, il doit tenir une conversation qui ne le mènera nulle part. « Tu m'as dit que les moqueries seraient terribles. Sherlock m'a paru courtois. »

 

« Il a eu des heures pour s'amuser à mon compte. Par chance, Sherlock se lasse rapidement. »

 

Greg secoue la tête. Seuls les frères Holmes peuvent combiner une mission de sauvetage et une session de moqueries. « Je pensais que ça t'agacerait plus que ça. Que je lui parle de nous deux, je veux dire. »

 

« C'est fait. » Les doigts de Mycroft fusent, tapotant sur l'écran à la vitesse d'un ado accro aux réseaux sociaux. « Il ne servirait à rien de te le reprocher. »

 

« Ouais, mais... » Greg soupire. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, se gratte le sommet du crâne. « Je pensais que tu serais furieux. »

 

« Mais tu l'as fait malgré tout. »

 

Greg s'apprête à protester -à morigéner qu'une question de vie ou de mort l'emporte sur les querelles familiales- mais Mycroft lève son regard à lui et roule ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

 

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Gregory. Tu savais que je ne souhaitais pas que Sherlock en soit informé mais tu t'inquiétais pour ma sécurité, donc tu le lui as dit. Tu t'attendais à ce que je me mette en colère, que je sois même suffisamment vexé pour ne plus vouloir te voir. Mais ton inquiétude à mon égard a eu la priorité sur tes intérêts personnels. »

 

Greg s'ébroue, mal à l'aise avec ce qui s'apparente à un compliment. « Toute personne décente aurait fait de même. »

 

« D'après mon expérience, une minorité des gens sont... décents, » assure Mycroft et la manière dont il articule le mot exprime parfaitement son opinion sur cette majorité indécente. « Pour être franc, c'est bien plus que ce que j'attendais de toi. »

 

« Oi, » l'avertit Greg.

 

« Quand nous nous fréquentions, il était explicite que tu ne désirais qu'une relation sans engagement, » affirme Mycroft à son portable. Son ton est calme et froid, et rien dans sa posture ne suggère qu'il est dérangé.

 

Greg n'avait jamais rien spécifié, mais après Claire, après le divorce, il ne cherchait rien de sérieux. Mais un Holmes tel que Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le savoir.

 

« Tes critères semblent toutefois avoir évolué. » Les doigts de Mycroft prennent une pause, planant au-dessus de l'écran. Il cligne une fois des cils puis retourne à sa tâche. « Tu as parlé de nous à Sherlock et tu étais suffisamment inquiet pour rester à Baker Street. Et tu m'as invité à l'opéra. Cela ne fait que confirmer les changements de ton mode opératoire. »

 

Greg n'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre. Mycroft suivait son rythme, Greg ne le réalise que maintenant. « La dernière fois, tu sais que ce n'était pas à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était simplement pas le bon moment pour moi. »

 

« Séparation après une longue relation, et cetera. » Mycroft secoue la main gauche, comme si ces mois de rage, de deuil et de confusion pouvaient s'effacer si aisément. « Ce n'est plus à débattre. »

 

Et peut-être, réfléchit Greg, que c'est vrai. Pas quand il est sujet de Mycroft Holmes. « Tu viens chez moi ? » demande-t-il finalement.

 

C'est mardi après-midi. Mycroft devrait être à son bureau, à diriger des gouvernements et à étouffer des coups d’État dans l’œuf. Mais Mycroft dit « Bien sûr » comme s'il savait déjà comment la journée allait se terminer. Il est facile d'en déduire du sexe, de la nourriture et du sommeil, pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs.

 

Greg cède sous un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ça lui vient de nulle part et lui fait soudainement prendre conscience de combien il est fatigué. Les nuits blanches ne sont plus pour lui.

 

« Dors, » ordonne doucement Mycroft. Ferme et assuré, mais d'une tendresse séduisante. « Je serai là pour te réveiller. »

 

« Tu ferais mieux, » lui renvoie Greg en s'affalant sur son siège et fermant les paupières. Ses jambes se détendent, son genoux repose contre celui de Mycroft. Il se laisse bercer par les ronrons silencieux du moteur et le tapotement constant des doigts de Mycroft sur son téléphone.

 


End file.
